Mai-Otome (manga)
舞‐乙HiME　Zwei～ガルデローベOfficialWeb～ ユメノ☆ツヅキ:. Last accessed April 9, 2007. | last_run = 2006 | num_volumes = 5 }} is the manga counterpart to Sunrise's ''My-Otome series, following a storyline different from that of the anime. It is authored by Hajime Yatate (original creator), Tatsuto Higuchi (scenario), Hiroyuki Yoshino (scenario) and Etsu Satōken (art). During its 44-chapter run, it was published in Akita Shoten's Shōnen Champion, with its first publication in August 2005, two months prior to the release of the anime. In addition, there is a derivative chapter called Mai Otome Super H, centred on an onsen visit. It was published in the Champion RED magazine. As the title suggests, it has hentai content, although it is a canonical work by the original mangaka and the content is not as explicit as most H-Doujinshi. It takes place between chapter 12 and 13, but no mention is made of it in the main plot. It is unconnected to the new My-Otome Zwei manga, which follows the anime's plot more closely. A continuation of the original manga was released called My-Otome Arashi 舞-HiME　ビッグバン★プロジェクト始動!! which introduces Archduke Nagi's younger twin sister (disguised as a man) Arashi who has purchased Garderobe and all of its students after the campus incurred repair debts from the end of the original manga during Sergay's coup turning the school into a nightclub despite the fact that Garderobe is the single most vital element to all the nations of Earl by supplying Otomes (they have supposedly been abandoned by the world). Story One night in the Windbloom Kingdom, Princess Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is assassinated in her sleep. Some days later, the main character, an anonymous boy, arrives in Wind City, capital of Windbloom. Using a gem passed down from his mother, he takes up the identity of Mashiro and joins Garderobe. The story follows his experiences in Garderobe and later his battles against those who would seek to destabilise the peace. Nomenclature Otome, officially 乙-type HiME - 乙'''-type 'Hi'ghly-advanced 'M'aterialising 'E'quipmentMy-Otome manga; Chapter 1, page 28. A female virgin who serves as a bodyguard and servant to an important political figure, they have the power to Materialize special Robes and weapons known as Elements because of special nanomachines. Like with Hime in My-Hime otome is a pun as in Japanese it can mean maiden or virgin which is appropriate since all Otome need to be virgins to retain their powers, as the nanomachines are destroyed upon contact with a chemical found in spermMy-Otome manga; Chapter 3, page 13. '''GEM - Generable (sic) Enigmatic MatrixMy-Otome manga; Chapter 1, page 13, as explained in Chapters 1 and 2My-Otome manga; Chapter 2, page 2. The source of an Otome's power. Element - The weapon of an Otome, examples include Shizuru's whip like katana and Arika's blue crystal lance. SLAVE - A creature summoned by a contract using one's own blood. The lifeforce of a SLAVE is connected to that of the summoner, meaning if the slave is killed the owner perishes along with it much like the Key and Child bond in My-HiME. REM - Reinforceing (sic) Enigmatic MatrixMy-Otome manga; Chapter 18, page 10. A Schwarz-modified version of Garderobe's GEM. Used by Midori. It appears to allow the user access to their own Robe, as opposed to invisibly enhancing the user like the anime's does, although since Midori's is the only one seen, no generalisation of its abilities can be made. Midori's REM allows her to draw on the power of her minions. Unlike the anime, Yohko does not eventually upgrade it to have infinite duration. Compatible with Garderobe's nanomachines, allowing Arika to briefly Materialise by using it in Chapters 36 and 37. MAID - Multi-purpose Assistant-type Independent Droid. A series of robots based on Miyu that are being developed in Aries. They are "perfect and flawless"My-Otome manga; Chapter 15, page 1. No anime equivalent exists. Beautiful Power (Miryoku) - A form of energy that powers special attacks by the Otome. Some otome have special charge-up attacks such as Arika's 'Bolt from the Blue', Nao's 'Bloody Stripe Circus', and Natsuki's 'Howling Silver Wolf' but are much different from Miryoku. The special attacks an Otome use that are powered by this are unique to each and usually one Otome only has one, but more powerful Otomes like Arika and Nina have multiple. Butou - Formal ceremonial battles between Otome. Students may also engage in them. All of these special battles must be approved first, as they are subject to strict rules and procedures. Characters Chapters *'Volume 1' 1. Girl? meets ♀Girls 2. The Secret Flower Garden!? 3. Heaven and Hell 4. Battle of the Otome 5. What I Want to Protect 6. Don't Tell Anyone 7. Schwarz Entry 8. Political Talk *'Volume 2' 9. Garderobe Escape 10. King's Return 11. Revolutionary Soldier 12. Meister Robe 13. Erstin Ho's Tragedy 14. Super weapon 15. Otome's Pinch!? 16. Otome vs MAID 17. Prisoner No. 17 *'Volume 3' 18. An Impact of Divine Terror 19. Beautiful Pursuer 20. To the Black Valley 21. Reunion 22. The King's Decision 23. Blue Sky Sapphire 24. A Decisive Round of Butou 25. Leaking Confidential Information 26. The Meaning of Power *'Volume 4' 27. A Time of Farewell 28. Coronation Day 29. A Throne of Blood 30. Two Queens 31. An Otome's Vow 32. Fuuka Palace is Burning Down 33. The Door of Memories 34. Garderobe's Assault 35. A Memory of Flames *'Volume 5' 36. Decision of an Otome 37. Time of Resurrection 38. Materialise!! 39. HiME vs Otome 40. Returning Memories 41. A Stone that becomes Pure White 42. Truth 43. Jet Black Despair 44. Welcome to Garderobe References Category:Mai-HiME Project 3 ja:舞-乙HiME (漫画) From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.